In connection with the bonding of semiconductor elements (e.g., thermocompression bonding, flip chip bonding, ultrasonic bonding, etc.), flux is often utilized. More specifically, in an example application, a semiconductor element is configured to be bonded to a substrate. The semiconductor element includes conductive structures (which may include solder material) on a lower surface thereof. Prior to bonding the semiconductor element to the substrate, the conductive structures may be brought into contact with a flux material at a flux station of the bonding machine.
During operation of such bonding machines, the temperature in the vicinity of the fluxing station tends to vary. For example, because the machine operation often involves heating of the semiconductor elements, an extended period of machine operation tends to result in the aforementioned temperature variation. Such varying of the process temperature causes a corresponding variation in the characteristics of the flux material. The variation of the flux material often results in an inconsistent bonding process.
Thus, improvements in fluxing systems, and related fluxing processes, would be desirable.